Destined Paths of River Clan
by Dragon-kid789
Summary: Honeykit is the smallest kit in river clan and the most scared cat of all but when a cat threatens to destroy all four of the clans and bring blood to the forest. He must over come his fear and fight him with the help of his siblings Lakekit and Robinkit. Will they be able to stop the cat who strikes fast or will the four clans be doom to a world of pain,hungry and war?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone its Dragon-kid789 here and I made this series I hope you like it is called Destined Paths- Warriors. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story lets begin.

 _ **Riverclan**_

 **Leader-**

 **Dawnstar: a light grey tom with dark grey spots and has dark blue eyes, is almost an elder**

 **Deputy-**

 **Pinefoot: reddish brown -shecat with notch in her left ear, almost an elder**

 **apprentice: Nutpaw**

 **Medicine cat**

 **Fernberry : a beautiful she cat with yellow tabby spots and emerald green eyes**

 **Warriors with out kits**

 **Ashtail: dark grey tom with blueish green eyes and dark grey spots under his eyes with dark grey paws**

 **apprentice: Silentpaw**

 **Russetwhisker: reddish tom with white paws and white tail tip**

 **apprentice: Sleekpaw**

 **Blackear: tom cat with very dark black ears and deep blue eyes**

 **Apprentice:Strikepaw**

 **Shineheart: a ginger she cat with Amber eyes**

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw**

 **Feather foot: a white she cat with long fur and green eyes**

 **Brindletail: small she cat with a beautiful striped tail**

 **Apprentice**

 **Nutpaw: dark tabby brown tom with very yellow eyes and big white paws**

 **Silentpaw: solid golden brown she cat with white paws**

 **Sleekpaw: a black and white she cat**

 **Strikepaw: a brown tom with a darker brown stripe going down his back and green eyes**

 **Pebblepaw: light grey tom with small spots**

 **Queens **

**Sweetfur:creamy she cat with beautiful Amber eyes(kits: Honeykit, Lakekit, Robinkit)**

 **Cloudstorm:white and light grey she cat with long hair(Deerkit,Sandkit)**

 **Blazewing: ginger she cat with tabby scarlet markings( expecting kits)**

 **Elders**

 **Tangledfur: a patchy black tom with amber eyes**

 **Specklefrost: a grey and white she cat with speckle fur**

 **Rippplelegs: a brown tom with tabby markings**

 **Mousewhisker: small grey she cat with a white under belly and green eyes**

 **Kits**

 **Lakekit: a white tom with big grey spots and brown eyes**

 **Robinkit: a beautiful calico she cat with green eyes**

 **Honeykit: a golden brown tom with dark gold ear tips and light gold muzzle with amber eyes**

 **Deerkit: a brown she cat with white speckles around her muzzle light yellow eyes**

 **Sandkit: a creamy grey tom with blue eyes**

 **Thunder clan**

 **leader**

 **Sootstar: a black tom with a short tail**

 **Deputy**

 **Feralfur: spotted brown tom with one white paw**

 **Medicine cat**

 **Fadewhisker: grey and black tom, blind in his left eye**

 **warriors with out kits**

 **Lightstep: white she cat with amber eyes**

 **apprentice** **: Lichenpaw**

 **Leopardleaf: gold tom with green eyes**

 **apprentice: Blackpaw**

 **Sunswift: a light ginger she cat with white legs and tail tip**

 **apprentice: Racoonpaw**

 **Stonedust: dark grey tom**

 **Oneclaw: black and white tom with blue eyes**

 **Nettlelark: a brown and white she cat with green eyes**

 **Apperentice**

 **Blackpaw: a solid black tom with a white chest**

 **Lichenpaw: a tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes**

 **Racoonpaw: a dark grey tom with a stripe tail**

 **queens**

 **Mossleaf: a brown and white tabby she cat(kits: Morningkit,Loudkit,Heavykit)**

 **Froststripe: very light grey she cat with a white stripe going down her back( kits:Snowkit, Brightkit)**

 **Hazelmask: a golden and white she cat(kits:Harekit, Flamekit)**

 **Elders**

 **Fawnsong: a light brown she cat**

 **Coldstar: a white long hair tom with bright blue eyes**

 **Nightfoot: a light tabby tom with black paws**

 **Shadow clan**

 **Ridgedstar: a grey tabby tom with black stripes and has very spiked up fur with blue eyes**

 **Deputy**

 **Weaselclaw: a long smokey grey tom with amber eyes**

 **Medicine cat**

 **Darknose: a big brown tom with green eyes and a crooked tail**

 **apprentice: Echopaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Fallenleaves: a tabby dark ginger tom with white under belly**

 **apprentice: Ratpaw**

 **Flowerpath: a tortoiseshell she cat blue eyes**

 **apprentice: Yewpaw**

 **Dustrock: black tom with a missing ear**

 **apprentice:Smoothpaw**

 **Hollowheart: tabby she cat with piercing green eyes**

 **Apprentice: Hawkpaw**

 **Bluespeckle: a grey blue she cat with green eyes and white paws**

 **apprentice: Duskpaw**

 **Stormflight: very dark grey tom**

 **Apprentices**

 **Echopaw: a white she cat with green eyes**

 **Ratpaw: a dark grey tom with rat like claws**

 **Yewpaw: a calico she cat with ginger paws**

 **Smoothpaw: a slick black tom**

 **Hawkpaw: a brown and white she cat**

 **Duskpaw: a light tabby ginger she cat with pale under belly**

 **Queens**

 **Lillyleap: a white and light brown she cat**

 **Moonbright: a blue grey and white she cat with blue eyes**

 **Shadeflight: a tabby stripe she cat with a white tail tip**

 **Berryfur: a creamy she cat with a white paw**

 **Elders**

 **Thronfoot: a dark brown tom with white chest**

 **Snowdrift: a white she cat with grey ears and dull blue eyes**

 **Fuzzyfur: a silver she-cat with long fur**

 **Whispermist: a grey tabby tom**

 **Windclan**

 **Chestnutstar: a light ginger she cat with bright amber eyes**

 **Deputy**

 **Dustyfoot: a dark brown tabby tom and is very slender and tall**

 **apperentice: Maplepaw**

 **Medicine cat**

 **Longlegs: a long legged she cat with forest green eyes**

 **Apprentice** **: Spiderpaw**

 **Warriors**

 **Darkwhisper: a black and white she cat**

 **apprentice: Lightpaw**

 **Birchwhisker: a light brown tom with long whiskers**

 **Apprentice: Lionpaw**

 **Poppyfur: a energetic she cat**

 **Mouseleap: A dusk brown tom cat with green eyes and a white legs**

 **Apprentice: Littlepaw**

 **Foxclaws: a ginger she cat with a very fluffy tail**

 **Thrushwind: a light grey and black tom with a white under belly**

 **Apprentice**

 **Maplepaw: a bright ginger she cat**

 **Spiderpaw: a black she cat with a timid nature**

 **Lightpaw: black and white tom with amber eyes**

 **Lionpaw: a golden yellow tom with tabby marking and blue eyes**

 **Littlepaw: a small white tom with blue eyes**

 **Queens**

 **Leopardtail: a brown she cat with leopard markings**

 **Bluewhisker: a blue grey she cat with a black tail tip and amber eyes**

 **Whiterose: a white she cat with a long fluffy tail**

 **Brightfeather: a yellow ginger she cat**

 **E lders**

 **Slatefoot: a dark grey scraggy tom**

 **Dashfoot: a ginger and white she cat with a bright ginger tail**

 **Rose: a small she cat**

 **Snake: a light brown tom that is blind**

 **C ats out side the clans**

 **Harely: a fat tom that usually stays with his two legs**

 **Badger: a dark grey tom with sharp teeth and is Strikepaw outsider friend**

 **Missy: a calico she cat with odd eyes**

 **Bella: a light tabby she cat with amber eyes and is Strikepaw outsider friend**

 **Sparrowheart: a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest; ex-riverclan warrior(father of Strikepaw,Silentpaw and Nutpaw)**

 **Scarp: a small tabby ginger tom that's missing fur from his tail and is Strikepaw outside friend**

* * *

 _In starclan_

 _A white cat with a brown tail sit patiently near a pool of water, with his eyes closed. He seem to be in a deep thought about something important, a light grey she cat walked over to him. She was worried cause he hasn't move or said anything for a while, she quietly sat down next to him. He then opened his amber eyes and sighed sadly._

 _"What's wrong Quickstep? You haven't said or move in a while." The she cat said. Quickstep turn to her with a very trouble and sad expression._

 _"River clan is going to run into hard times soon, I can see it now. With no good two-legs polluting the river and poisoning the fish, the herbs are getting much harder to come by and there's going to be a cat who will be River clan's greatest down fall. And Dawnstar and his deputy Pinefoot aren't as young as they use to be, they're going be elders soon." Quickstep meowed._

 _" I agree with you Quickstep but what can we do?" The she cat meowed. Quickstep thought for a few before looking back at the light grey she cat._

 _"Your sister Sweetfur is expecting kits right Flinchsong?" The tom said._

 _"Yes but what does my sister have to do with this?" She asked._

 _"She will give birth to River clan's saviors and probably too all the other clans as well." Quickstep meowed standing up a bit. Flinchsong smiled and bonded up quickly._

 _"This is great!Riverclan-" But Quickstep cut her off._

 _"But we have to hope the smallest of the litter makes it and lives." Quickstep said._

 _"Why Quickstep?" She asked looking at him curiously like a kit_ _._

 _"Because he will be the next leader of River clan and will be the one to defeat the cat that strikes." He said._

* * *

A small golden brown tom was sleeping peacefully next to his mother, he snuggled deeper into her warm and soft fur. Earning a purr from her and she gently licked his head causing him to purr. Just then he felt someone poking him awake in a excited fashion.

"Come on Honeykit, mom said we can't go outside until you open your eyes." A voice said and kept poking him.

"Lakekit stop it you can't rush him." A small voice meowed out.

"But don't you wanna go explore?!" The voice chirped out. Honeykit like the thought of exploring it sounded fun.

 _"I wanna explore."_ He thought to himself and slowly opened his eyes. He soon saw a grey and white tom arguing with a calico she cat they soon stop once they saw his eyes were opened.

"You opened your eyes and they're amber like moms!" The grey and white tom mewed in a excitement.

"Contain yourself Lakekit you don't want to scare him with all your bouncing. I'm Robinkit and the mouse brain you see here is Lakekit. We're your brother and sister." She said. Honeykit smiled softly at them.

"Mom now that Honeykit opened his eyes can we go outside? Please!" Lakekit pleaded with their mother.

"Well.." She said looking a bit unsure.

"Please mom w-we promise to be good." Honeykit meow softly. Their mother smiled at them softly before nodding yes. The three cats smiled happily before running outside the nursery. All three of them let out a gasp of amazement, the clan was so big and there were so many cats.

"Wow there so many cats!" Robinkit mewed looking around at the many different cats who were either sharing tongues or sleeping. Lakekit nodded and ran straight to the fresh kill pile.

"Look how much prey is in here!" Lakekit purred in excitement as Honeykit and Robinkit ran over to him. Lakekit was about to try some water vole when a large hiss stop them. All three of kits head looked up and saw a lean and well muscle tom with a dark stripe running down his back and glaring green eyes starting at them.

"What do you three runts think you're doing!" He hissed walking over his whisker twitching in annoyance.

"W-we just wanted to try some fresh-kill." Honeykit stuttered out. The tom quickly turn to Honeykit with a disgusted look

"Try some fresh-kill? You three still look like you should be near your mother's belly. Especially you Dirtkit!" He spat looking directly at Honeykit with such intense hate.

"I-i'm not Dirtkit, I-i'm Honeykit." Honeykit gently meowed out only for the tom to break down in laughter.

"Honeykit? Isn't that a she cat's name?" He questioned.

"It can be a tom's name too mouse brain!" Lakekit meowed protecting his younger brother. This cause Strikepaw to hiss at him before he trying take a strike at him.

"Strikepaw! What do you think you are doing?" A voice said. The kits and the apprentice looked over and saw a white tom with black ears.

"They started Blackear!" Strikepaw meowed to his mentor. His mentor had a look of disappointment in his eyes as he looked at the brown tom.

" I don't care you do not claw at your clan mates much more your younger brothers and sister." Blackear scolded.

"He's our brother?" Robinkit said in surprised shocked that the rude apprentice before them was their brother.

"Well half brother but either way he should respect you and act like a mature apprentice and not a kit." Blackear said before turning his attention to his apprentice.

"But Blackear-" Strikepaw began to say.

"No save it, for acting the way you did you are going to take care of the elders instead of training. That means cleaning their bedding out and tending to their ticks. I will tell Dawnstar about your actions and your punishment." Blackear said before walking away. Strikepaw growled in anger before giving the three kits one last glare before stalking off. Another apprentice came by she was black and white with very slicked fur.

"Sorry about that grumpy Strikepaw he's just upset because you guys were taking his favorite fresh-kill, I'm Sleekpaw by the way, nice to meet new members of the clan." She said.

"Hello Sleekpaw I'm Robinkit and these are my brothers Lakekit and Honeykit." Robinkit meowed to her. Honeykit who was quite again looked at the young she cat with admire she was beautiful.

"Y-you're pretty." Honeykit stutter out softly but Sleekpaw heard it and gave a soft giggle.

"Thank you." She purred softly.

"Sleekpaw come on it's time for your training." A warrior meowed and was standing at the entrance of River clan.

"Well bye you three I better getting going before my mentor starts complaining I'm wasting time again." Sleekpaw meowed before running over to her mentor and both of them exited of River clan camp.

"I can't wait until I'm a apprentice! I'll be the best river clan warrior that any cat has ever seen. Shadow clan won't stand a chance!" Lakekit mewed puffing his chest out a bit.

"And I look forward to that young kit." A deep rich voice said. The kits spinned around to see a ashy grey tom with dark grey paws and spots under his blue green eyes standing over them with a proud look.

"W-who a-are you?" Honeykit stuttered out feeling incredible small under this great warrior. He gave a soft chuckle before bending down and licking the kit's forehead.

"Why I am your father, Ashtail." He said and all his kits gasp in shocked.

"You're are dad?" The kits asked. Ashtail gave a firm nod.

"And the best warrior we have next to our deputy and leader." A patchy black tom said as he walked over to them.

"Hello Tangledfur how are you?" Ashtail asked the black fur elder.

"Other then my aching bones and joints I am just fine." Tangledfur meowed.

"Kits this Tangledfur he was the finest warrior of river clan and my mentor. But now he is a retired warrior and an elder of river clan. So please show your respect to him." Ashtail told the kits.

"We will." The kits said.

"Lakekit, Robinkit and Honeykit its time to come in now." Sweetfur purred softly. Lakekit, Robinkit and Honeykit race to their mother and she gently nuzzle each one of them.

"Mom guess what we meet dad!" Lakekit said.

"The great Lakekit." Sweetfur meowed bringing her kits back inside the nursery. Ashtail gave a soft smile of joy and pride.

"You know Ashtail I can tell you know that Honeykit is going make a fine warrior one day." Tangledfur said.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Ashtail said. Pinefoot the clan deputy of the longest walked over to them.

"Ashtail, I want you in charge of a hunting patrol I can't take the lead today I'm feeling a bit sick at the moment." Pinefoot said before coughing.

"Yes Pinefoot, I will bring along Blackear, Russetwhisker and Brindletail." Ashtail said. Pinefoot nodded before walking off.

"Poor Dawnstar and Pinefoot, they aren't as young as they use to be. They are almost elders both of them really needs to retire soon or later." Tangledfur said.

"I do agree with you but with twolegs poisoning the river and with leafbare coming soon I fear they won't be able to retire as much as they would like too." Ashtail said. Tangledfur nodded softly.

"Yes these are troubling times indeed. I pray to starclan they will send a great cat down to us."Tangledfur said softly.

D.K:So how was the first chapter so far? Pretty good right. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible. Until the the dragon is out!


	2. Chapter 2

**D.K: Hello everyone here is another chapter of Destined Paths of River clan and HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope you all have a great year and enjoy this story. Also please read .52 stories. They are really good and amazing! Also be sure to read Small Fire: Into the wild another warriors book I'm writing. Also comment if you want to add your oc's to this and I will try my best to add on with the story**

 _ **~0o~0o~0o~0o~0o~**_

The kits were playing a nice game of moss ball with each other but, Honeykit was the only one who sat out and watch them play. It wasn't that they didn't want him to play, he was to nervous he might mess up the game because of his small size. He was beginning to believe he will never become a warrior because of this too. And didn't help when Strikepaw would bring up his size and laugh at him when ever he sees him trying to do anything. So when the moss ball got toss to him it scared him a bit but mostly surprised him.

"Come on Honeykit play with us!" Deerkit mewed. Deerkit was a she cat with soft wavy brown fur and small white speckles around her muzzles and had dainty white paws. Her tail was fairly long with the tip being white and she had big round light yellow eyes. She had a lot of spirit in her most say she's just like her father Russetwhisker. While her brother a creamy grey tom with sky blue eyes was more like his mother calm and graceful.

"I-i don't know." Honeykit mumbled out.

"Please it's no fun if you're not playing." She said trying her best to persuade the small tom to play with them. Honeykit looked a bit unsure but seeing the others really wanting him to play he made up his mind and played with them. Honeykit found himself having a lot of fun playing moss ball. The kits continue their game until Strikepaw crush the small ball of moss with heavy paw.

"Hey why did you do that!" Deerkit hissed glaring at the brown fur warrior. He looked at her before simply licking his paw he used to crush the moss ball with.

"I need it for target practice. I don't want my strikes to get rusty when I'm hunting my prey or fighting enemies. But some of you won't have to worry about that when ever you are made apprentices." Strikepaw said specifically looking at Honeykit when he said. Honeykit looked down at his paws in shame.

"Strikepaw quite messing with the kits and come along for dawn patrol." Mistyfeather meowed to Strikepaw. He grunted but went over to her with an annoyed look as usual. Mistyfeather was a foggy grey she cat with her front right paw being white and her tail being white. Soon Mistyfeather, Strikepaw, Blackear and Brindletail was off on dawn patrol.

" I really don't like that mean old fur ball Strikepaw!" Deerkit hissed her tail swishing in anger. None of the kits really did like Strikepaw because he was always messing up their games and kept on bragging how he's an apprentice and they were still in the nursery.

"Yeah he thinks he's better then us just because he's an apprentice." Lakekit mewed in agreement.

"Yeah but one day will become apprentices and show him we can do better then him any time." Sandkit purred.

"I agree right Honeykit." Robinkit mewed to her small brother. He looked up and gave a soft nod.

"Hey let's go see if the elders can tell us a story!" Sandkit mewed in excitement. All the kits love the thought of Tangledfur or Specklefrost telling them stories that has been passed down from generation from generation. They all race tblo their elders den and by accident waking up a very grumpy Ripplelegs who hissed.

"Keep it down you noisy kits! Some of us are trying to sleep!" He hissed before curling up in a tight ball, his tail over his scared muzzle.

"Sorry Ripplelegs." The kits mewed sheepishly.

"Oh you kits are okay just Ripplelegs here hasn't gotten his favorite prey. A nice juicy water vole." Mousewhisker meowed in amusement. Ripplelegs spat in her direction before trying to go back to sleep.

"I'm guessing you kits wanna her another story?" Tangledfur said smiling down at the kits. All the kits nodded their heads in excitement." Hmm, How about I tell you the story of when all the clan leaders came together to drive off the dreaded blood clan?" He purred. The kits nodded their heads and huddled up to listen. Honeykit listened happily but then began to feel weak and he soon blacked out.

* * *

 _When Honeykit opened his amber eyes all he could see was the grass soaked in innocent cats blood and cats fighting and clawing at each others throats. Honeykit stood shaking in fear and horror as the battle raged on. He couldn't stand the pain filled screeches of agony and misery._

 _"W-why is everyone fighting?" He squeaked out. Then up above a pile of jagged and rigid rocks stood a cat with green eyes that were filled with greed and power._

 _"You lose Dirtkit! And you now die!" The voice said before jumping down striking. But he was stopped but unknown force and the fighting stop. Honeykit who had his eyes tightly shut slowly opened them to see he was in a place of peace and hope._

 _"Careful young kit your journey to becoming a warrior will be hard and dangerous but you must stop the cat who strikes." A she-cats mew to him._

 _"W-what do you mean w-who must I stop?" Honeykit mewed shaking softly._

 _"All in good time young warrior." The she cat said before vanishing._

 _"Wait don't go!" Honeykit yelled. But before he find her he had woken up._

* * *

As soon as Honeykit opened his eyes smothered by a worried Sweetfur who licked his head softly but also worriedly. The queen was curled tightly around her precious kit.

"Oh Honeykit thank Starclan you are alright!" She meowed worriedly.

"S-sorry I had you worried mama." He said timidly.

"It's okay Honeykit, you are fine now and that is all what matters." Frenberry the river clan medicine cat said. She was a beautiful she cat with yellow patches of fur and emerald green eyes. But Sweetfur looked a bit unsure about it.

"A-are you sure Frenberry. H-he did faint today." Sweetfur mewed holding her kit closer to her flank.

"I'm sure Sweetfur but if it makes you feel better he can stay a night in the medicine den." Frenberry said. Sweetfur looked a bit calmed down and nodded. Most cats would say she's being over protective but it wasn't too long ago she lost her little kit Swiftkit. The poor she-cat kit had green cough and died as soon as Strikepaw, Nutpaw and Silentpaw became apprentices. Ever since then Sweetfur feared of the thought of losing another kit. Lakekit and Robinkit waited outside the medicine cat's den, hoping and praying he was alright.

"Well I'm not surprised that Dirtkit fainted, like I always said he's not meant to be a warrior much more apart of this clan." Strikepaw sneered before leaving. Lakekit hissed as he walked away with his tail held high.

"He'll prove you wrong Strikepaw! He is meant to be a warrior!" Lakekit mewed. Robinkit nodded and watched as Strikepaw went off with his mentor. Sweetfur soon emerged from the medicine den both kits ran over to her.

"Is he alright?!" Robinkit mewed worriedly.

"Yes he's going to be okay but he's going be resting the medicine den for tonight." Sweetfur said. Lakekit and Robinkit both nodded and was quickly led back into the nursery.

"Is he okay?" Deerkit asked.

"Of course he's okay." Lakekit said

"You sure." Sandkit asked looking a but unsure. Lakekit just puffed out his chest and nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Lakekit mewed.

"Kits quite down please." Blazewing said she was heavily pregnant with her unborn kits and was very tried at the moment. The kits quickly quite down for her and quietly talk among themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile Ashtail was asked to come into Dawnstar's den once he entered he saw Pinefoot and Dawnstar quietly waiting for him.

"Hello Ashtail how are you?" Dawnstar asked sitting up straight.

"I'm very well how about you Dawnstar?" He asked. Dawnstar sighed softly his tail wrapped tightly around his paws.

"I wish I could say the same but I can not. I'm getting old as you know it. Sooner or later I'll be too old to lead this clan and same goes for Pinefoot. Starclan themselves had sent me a message saying you must lead the clan when my time comes. Pinefoot has agreed to retire as a elder early. I myself still have 6 lives left and I plan to serve each and every one." Dawnstar said.

"I accept this duty with honor Dawnstar." Ashtail said sitting up straight and proudly.

"Good I shall announce this to the clan soon." Dawnstar said. Ashtail gave nodded and padded out with Dawnstar and Pinefoot following behind. Dawnstar stood before the clan his fur bristling through the wind.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words." Dawnstar spoke. Cats soon began to gather around him. Some were muttering softly to one another.

"I wonder what's the clan meeting is about?" A warrior said.

"Whatever it is, it most be important." A elder said.

"As you all know Pinefoot and I are getting older and soon that means we won't be able to lead. I have decided to let Pinefoot to retire early while I keep severing this clan the best I can. So that means there is going be a new deputy. And the new deputy is Ashtail, River clan needs his braveness and loyalty more then ever now." Dawnstar. The clan knew it was for the best and cheered for Ashtail as their new deputy. Ashtail stepped up and nodded softly.

"I promise to do my best for River clan and serve as deputy with honor and respect." Ashtail said.

"Dawnstar was wise to pick Ashtail as deputy." Nutpaw said.

"Yeah he's honest,wise and loyal as well." Sleekpaw said. The only person who wasn't happy was Strikepaw.

"But that means that little runt Dirtkit's father is deputy. And that sickens me." Strikepaw hissed before padding off to the apprentices den with his tail thrashing around angrily.

"What's his deal with Honeykit. All he ever does is hiss and growls at him when ever he sees him or Lakekit and Robinkit." Sleekpaw said.

"I think he's just jealous." Nutpaw meow to her.

"That's pretty mouse brain of him." Sleekpaw said licking her paw tenderly.

"Well that's Strikepaw for you, selfish and prideful." Nutpaw said. As soon as Strikepaw enter the apprentice den he quickly slipped out through a small hole in the back of the den and bonded off. He kept heading straight until he came across two toms and a she cat who were eating some mice they had caught from thunder clan territory.

"Strikepaw it's good to see you!" Scarp meowed, he was a ginger tom with tabby stripes. He was missing chucks of fur from his tail and was very skinny and had green eyes.

"Keep it down! Some cat will hear you." Strikepaw hissed covering his mouth with his paw.

"Sorry about that Strikepaw but we haven't seen you around lately." Bella meowed. She was a light tabby she cat and was the only girl of the group. The big well muscled gray tom was Badger and he was Strikepaw's well trusted and closet friend.

"What's wrong Strikepaw? You seem mad about something." Badger said. Strikepaw groaned his claws digging into the ground and his ears flat against his head.

"Dirtkit's father is clan deputy and enrages me so much!" Strikepaw hissed.

"Don't worry Strikepaw I'm sure some day you will become deputy and maybe even leader." Bella said licking his muzzles.

"Oh but I will be leader one day and every cat in this forest will fear me and respect me! I will rule this forest even if I have to kill anyone cat in my way. And you three are going to help me, got it?" Strikepaw said. Badger purred and nodded.

"Of course Strikepaw my loyalty is with you." Badger said.

"I'll help you as long as I get promise food and a warm place to sleep." Scarp meowed and munched on the rest of his plump squirrel. All was left was Bella who looked unsure about this.

"Well Bella are you with me or against me?" Strikepaw said through coldly eyes.

"I-i'm with you." She stuttered out fearfully. Strikepaw purred in satisfaction.

"Good. I must leave for now until our next meeting good bye," He purred and dashed off back to his clan.

 **D.K: Seems like Strikepaw is up to no good but Ashtail has been chosen to be deputy so that's good. And I think I like Scarp and Bella even though they are friends with Strikepaw. Bella seems like the she cat who doesn't know weather she should listen to him or not. While Scarp is a cat who just in it for the food and stuff XD. Anyways stay tune for more chapters and until then the dragon is out!**


End file.
